


Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/M, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is not a sex addict. But really, what's a man supposed to do with this kind of stamina? Share the love, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Michael Jackson hit, of course.

"Holy fuck."

"I wouldn't say *holy*, but thanks."

"Holy fucking hell."

Steve grinned and eased his cock out of Natasha's ass. Lying beside her, he rubbed her firm buttocks gently, a contrast to the treatment his hand had given it earlier. She turned her head to look at him and he drank in the view of her glazed, fucked-out expression.

"Steve, how can you look so - so - "

"Sweet? Innocent? Virtuous?" He'd heard it all and loved every moment.

"Virginal," she panted. "You sit there all clean cut and bright eyed, and how's a girl to know what an animal you really are? In a good way."

He laughed, leaned over to kiss the back of her neck.

"It's part of my charm."

>>>>>>>  
  
It was Steve's turn to howl. Fortunately, it was in pleasure rather than pain. 

"And that's three!" crowed the man who had come just before Steve had, the man draped over his back, his cock slipping out of Steve as the latter gasped and panted. "Thank you, no more calls, we have a winner."

"Don't listen to him," said the woman beneath him, the woman Steve had just spontaneously combusted in. "He's always so mouthy afterward."

She kissed him and he chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It's like having my own cheering section."

"Hey," said Tony, who had pulled out entirely and flopped down next to Pepper. "I'm enthusiastic."

"And opinionated," Pepper teased.

"And generous," said Steve, rolling to lie on her other side. "You guys are the only people I've ever done a three-way with."

"You're the only one we trust," said Pepper, running fingers through his hair. 

"I never want to come between you," Steve said earnestly, and Tony snorted.

"You just did, Cap. Wanna do it again?"

>>>>>>>  
  
He knew he could break the restraints, if he really wanted to, but instead he gazed up at Steve, standing over him, cock in hand, shaking off the last drops of come. Onto the belly of the man spread eagled on the bed, just as naked as Steve, but still wanting.

"Let me," he begged. "Come on, you said you would. That was what, three times ago."

"Four," Steve smirked. "But who's counting. I didn't say *when* I'd let you have it, Clint. I said, when I'm through."

"You're never through," Clint moaned. "You're going to make me wait until the sun comes up, or my dick explodes on its own. Fucking sadist."

Steve leaned over, studying his friend's face, and said quietly, "Word?"

Clint shook his head.

"No, I'm good," he murmured. "I'll say it if I need to."

Steve straightened up and reached for the lube, smeared his hands with it, and took hold of his cock again, already recovered from his last orgasm. Taking Clint's cock in the other, he stroked them both for a minute and then let go of Clint's.

"Fuck!" the archer cried out in frustration. "Come on, Steve, you fucking tease, give it to me, bring it, let me suck you..."

In a moment Steve was poised over him, on hands and knees, his mouth hovering over Clint's achingly unsatisfied cock, his own length bumping against Clint's lips.

"Oh, yes, thank God..." Clint moaned, just before his tongue pulled Steve in.

>>>>>>>  
  
"Like this?"

"Perfect...now, sink down on me...spread your knees a little more, I've got you. Oh, that's good, you're so soft and wet, I just want to be inside you for days..."

She giggled.

"I bet you could, too. Can you see?"

"I don't need to, can you? Is the mirror in the right place?"

"Oh yeah, I have a full length view."

"Tell me."

"Seriously?"

"Go ahead, I like to watch your mouth move."

She giggled again, then breathed deeply.

"I see...you on your knees, sitting back on your heels. I can see your shoulders, behind mine while we're facing the mirror...oh God, your hands are holding my legs apart, on your lap, fuck, I can see your balls, Steve..."

"Yes...and the rest of me is buried in you, up to the hilt... are you steady? because I'm going to touch you now..."

"Please..."

Quiet gasps and moans, and the slide of fingers through wet heat.

"Right there, yes, baby, isn't that good...look at yourself, Darcy, you're fucking gorgeous."

"Steve...more..."

"I love watching you come...making you come...so slowly...nope, get your hand away from there. Here, these are feeling neglected, I bet."

"Usually they're the center of attention. Mmm...I want to feel your mouth on them, Steve."

"When we're done here I'll worship your boobs all you like...squeeze 'em...just like that..."

"Don't you want to come like this..."

He shook his head. "I can wait. I want to feel you come with me inside you..."

"Oh, just like...that...oh, oh..."

"Come on...show me..."

"Oh...yes...don't stop...don't...ah!"

A guttural cry, ending in a sob.

"That's it...so good, baby...so beautiful...I got you..."

>>>>>>>  
  
Steve groaned, then tried to settle again, breathing deeply in through his nose. His companion nodded approvingly.

"Better," he said. "Eventually you can go for hours in this state. I knew a guy in India who could hold at this level for a whole day."

"How long can you go?"

"Not about me right now, Steve. Focus."

Steve knew better than to complain that he was trying to. He had to try harder. His breathing moved into a slow rhythm and he began to feel almost enervated. Well, most of him did.

"Don't worry about that," said the voice of his tutor, soft and deep. "Let it be. Just like the rest of your body. Spread your legs a little more, it's less distracting. For you, anyway."

"Why, Bruce, are you checking out my junk?"

"It's practically waving at me," said the scientist dryly. "I think we might be done for the day."

Steve opened his eyes and frowned at Bruce, who was sitting in the chair opposite him, naked and smiling.

"Aw, come on. I was just getting into it."

"I'll teach you some more tomorrow," said Bruce. "I thought telling you to jerk off before we started would take the edge off a bit. Apparently not. I'll rethink the training for next time. Meanwhile..."

Steve suddenly found firm hands gripping his wrists where his hands rested on his knees, and before he could move or speak his cock was engulfed by a hot, hard mouth.

Bruce had better not expect me to hold off now, was his last thought before the wave overtook him.

>>>>>>>  
  
They grappled on the mat, slick with sweat and saliva and traces of blood.

"I tell you," Steve's opponent panted, "your suit has too many handholds."

He got his fingers under the broad belt and yanked, then tossed Steve onto his back and pinned him by the simple method of dropping his weight on the captain.

"You're strong," said Steve. "And you have slightly more muscle mass than me."

The man on top of him snorted.

"But I could bite your nose from here," said Steve. "Or jerk my knees up."

"Try it," said Thor, grinning. Steve put all his strength into his thighs, but with Thor's legs clamped on either side of him he couldn't plant his knee anywhere significant.

"And by all means, bite me, if it makes you feel better," Thor added.

"Bet you'd like that," Steve retorted, still squirming, trying to find a flaw in Thor's defenses.

He was astonished when the Norseman bent his neck and turned his head slightly. Offering? All right, then, thought Steve, and thrust his head up to sink his teeth into his partner's jaw just under his ear.  
  
"Again," grunted Thor; if anything his grip on Steve tightened.

Steve's mouth shifted to grab the tendon right beside the thick artery; without breaking skin he tugged and worried at it.

"Harder."

Steve's head dropped back on the mat and his eyes met his opponent's. Seeing the raw savagery there, he responded in kind, baring his teeth and lifting his head - just as Thor brought his mouth down.

It wasn't so much kissing as gnawing, lips and jaws battling for a grip. Steve became aware of leather-clad hips grinding down on him, a hot length rubbing against his dick through fabric. He tried to thrust up, to match the motion, and groaned when he couldn't get the right friction going.

Thor's mouth left his, nipping over to his ear, and he growled, "Do you yield?"

Not sure what he was supposed to yield to, Steve snapped, "No."

He felt teeth at his throat, right over his windpipe, and he froze. Hands pulled and tore at his clothing; in a haze of lust and apprehension Steve remained still. In the back of his mind he knew Thor would never do him permanent harm, but that wasn't the part currently directing Steve's actions.

Thor had bared both of their cocks; now he removed his teeth from Steve's throat and hissed, "Do. You. Yield."

"If I yield," Steve panted, "will you get up and let me go?"

"I will."

"In that case," said the captain, "I do not."

Blue eyes flashed at his own and a look of sly delight crossed the god's face. The pressure holding Steve's arms and legs relaxed slightly. The pressure of hot skin sliding against his cock grew harder.

Now there was a tongue licking at the place where teeth had been moments before. Between gasps Steve said, "Is this how warriors celebrate victory, in your world?"

"When there are none of our fairer sex with us," his partner told him, "we amuse ourselves. Afterward we are still brothers. Is this not the ultimate submission to one's commander? One step from giving one's life?"

He spoke eloquently as he thrust, sweat-slicked, against Steve's hardness, and Steve was impressed with both performances. Even more impressed when Thor came with a shout, then used his own emission to stroke Steve to climax hard and fast.

They lay, catching their breath, until at last Thor rose to his feet, briskly tucking his manhood back in his clothes, and reached down to give Steve a hand up.

"Brothers?" Steve said as he tidied himself up.

"Brothers," said Thor with a grin.

>>>>>>>

He feels a warm hand stroking his chest and he smiles.

"Thank God you're not ticklish," says the person whose head is on his shoulder. "This is irresistible."

"Lucky for me. On both counts."

"You said, when you came out of Stark's chamber, you didn't have any chest hair."

"Nope. Some things took time to grow. I would have scared myself. As it was, you should have seen my reaction the first time I took off my pants."

His lover chuckles and slides a hand under the sheet to close gently over Steve's cock.

"Was it anything like my reaction?"

"Yours was way more enjoyable."

They grin at each other. Then Phil asks, "So did you have fun with the others, while I was gone?"

"Some," Steve reports. "But I always come home to you."

Phil closes his eyes and says, "Lucky for me."

****

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I wrote this without a prompt. But it came to me (ha) after I spent far too long reading through avengerkink, so it's inspired by the smutfest as a whole. Hope nobody minds, as I prefer to post it anonymously.


End file.
